20 Drabbles to Make or Break a Relationship
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: One hates the mafia, one's the boss of the biggest mafia family. But they still love each other, even if they started out as enemies. 20 6927 drabbles.
1. Cough

Cough

Mukuro was the first one to notice. The guardians were either too busy or Tsuna expertly hid it from them. But what Tsuna was hiding was that he was sick.

Mukuro could understand that there was a reason but the cough he heard was a wet sounding cough that promised to come back with something coming with it.

So when he heard it again he marched through Tsuna's office door with no explanation.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi", Mukuro stated as he walked up to the polished wood desk, "Why are you working when you are sick?"

Tsuna flinched when Mukuro finished and refused to make eye contact. "Because I have no choice. I am the only one that can fill these out and they need to be done."

"Kufufu, I don't think the other guardians would mind taking the bulk of it off of you shoulders long enough for you to recover." Mukuro stalked around the desk and pulled Tsuna up by the wrist.

Tsuna stumbled and leaned heavily against Mukuro before struggling to right himself. Mukuro smirked in triumph as he picked Tsuna up bridal style and walked to the door.

Tsuna blushed and tried pitifully to wiggle out of the grasp. The movements caused Tsuna's vision to blur and him to slump against Mukuro. He breathed deeply as he blinks away the fuzzy feeling. Mukuro couldn't help but frown down at the display and quicken his pace enough to reach his room. If he were to take Tsuna to his own room, they would be interrupted too many times for Tsuna to actually sleep.

Mukuro opened the door and closed it with his foot. He walked over to his double bed and set Tsuna down. He pulled the covers over Tsuna and looked over at the brunette's face. Tsuna was almost asleep but he kept fluttering his eyes in an effort to stay awake.

"Tsunayoshi, go to sleep. You'll only make yourself feel worse if you don't." Mukuro said as he sat by Tsuna's head.

"Rokudo, can you stay here?" Tsuna mumbled as he shifted to his side.

"Kufufu of course, why would I try and run away when my boyfriend is sick?"

Tsuna fell asleep with a smile and a hand running through his hair.


	2. Touring

Tsuna walked hand in hand with Mukuro. The two were visiting Italy with the other guardians but they were forced to leave, thanks to Reborn, for some alone time.

The reason they were in Italy was because they were learning from the previous generation what Vongola is like and, in Tsuna's case, learn how to lead it.

With how hectic it had gotten Tsuna wasn't able to learn the tourist sites as they were constantly busy.

But the guardians would be going back to Japan soon and Reborn all but kicked Tsuna out the door. His reasoning was that Tsuna needed to at least enjoy his life a little before he became a mafia boss.

"I'm not becoming a mafia boss!" Tsuna shouted for the hundredth time as Reborn closed the gate to the property line in his face.

Mukuro pulled gently on Tsuna's hair to get him to snap back from his thoughts. "Kufufu, I never thought you were the brooding time."

Tsuna blushed pink in embarrassment. "I'm not. What makes you think I am?" Tsuna asked as he looked up at Mukuro, squinting a little from the glare of the setting sun.

"You have a far away look in your eyes. It's not hard to guess that you were thinking for once." Mukuro smirked as he let the hair fall back onto Tsuna's face.

"Gee thanks." Tsuna muttered sarcastically as he moved closer to get out of the way of a couple passing them.

Mukuro took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Tsuna's shoulder and bring him even closer. Tsuna stumbled a little and braced himself against Mukuro by placing a hand on the chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Kufufu, it seems you have fallen for me." Mukuro laughed at the expression Tsuna made from his corny pick-up line.

"Wow, never thought you were one for corny pick-up lines." Tsuna rolled his eyes but soon turned his attention to the horizon-line and his eyes lit up.

"Look, the water really does look pretty."

"They call it the city of water for a reason."

Mukuro stopped at a bench and pulled Tsuna onto his lap. They watched the water turn red and twinkle as the night was reborn.

* * *

**Well, I have written out maybe 14 on paper for the drabbles. I got bored in school since I was done what we were doing so I****'ll probably have a couple of updates at a time then they'll slow down from how many damn stories I have. But this is my first 6927 one so don't freak if I do something wrong.  
**

**-Gate**


	3. Abandon

Tsuna stumbled as he walked through the woods. He collapsed against a tree when he couldn't walk anymore and coughed. He was okay with staying here. Sooner or later people would notice his absence and then they would hopefully find the assassin unconscious on the trail.

All of his guardians were either on missions or visiting family so he was left alone with the staff to keep him company so he was alone in the mansion until one came back. It was working against him right now.

Tsuna slid down the bark of the tree as he couldn't support himself anymore, making it crumble and leaving a bloody streak down the length of the trunk. He raised a hand to his mouth to stifle his coughing again, when a branch snapped beside him. He tried to focus enough so he could see who was in front of him.

"Well, looks like the Vongola Decimo is in quite state." Mukuro said as he crouched down beside Tsuna.

"Thanks…I try my best." Tsuna said in a raspy voice thanks to the assassin who started to choke him when he fought back.

Mukuro felt a pang of worry as he saw the forming bruise on Tsuna's throat that was gone in another second. Mukuro clucked his tongue before he leaned forward and gathered Tsuna to his chest. Tsuna let him but couldn't help the groan of pain as he was moved. Tsuna felt himself slump as he started to pass out.

"You're an idiot. Leading the assassin away from the gardens into a forest." Mukuro muttered as he straightened and started walking.

"Yet I'm your idiot." Tsuna retorted weakly as he gripped Mukuro's shirt to keep himself from falling backwards.


	4. Lab

Tsuna walked into his room he shared with Mukuro a few minutes after midnight. He had fallen asleep at his desk so he needed to get caught up with his work before he came back to his office in the morning. But he'll be able to sleep longer then usual.

Tsuna threw his tie and jacket onto the back of a chair while he slipped out of his shoes. He walked into the bathroom and changed into pyjama pants and a loose fitted dress shirt before washing his face and brushing his teeth.

He walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed but stopped short as he saw Chrome beside Mukuro on top of the covers running her fingers through his hair. She looked up when she heard Tsuna approach and smiled tiredly.

"Chrome, why are you here?" Tsuna asked in a whisper as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mukuro-sama was having a nightmare. He was calling for you but you were working so I came and calmed him down. He was dreaming about when he was young." Chrome explained in a quiet voice as she untangled herself from Mukuro, letting Tsuna slip into her place.

"You should have told me. I would have come so you wouldn't have had to sit here. I don't care if I'm working and something happens." Tsuna said a little grumpily as he guided Mukuro's head to the crook of his neck and rubbed up and down Mukuro's spine.

Chrome giggled softly as she got up and walked to the door. She paused in the open door and said softly, "He won't admit it but he really does love you."

Tsuna blushed as he got under the covers and settled comfortably onto the bed. He felt Mukuro move closer to him and smiled in content. He liked the future he had now.

* * *

**I had a guest********, Ray-chan,** review and why I got Tsuna to call him by his surname is because everybody calls Mukuro by his first name. I think that he wanted to be called something else by Tsuna instead of his name and said that he wanted Tsuna to call him "Rokudo".

**That's just me though.**

**-Gate**


	5. Tasty

Mukuro walked into Tsuna's office before he smirked dangerously. Tsuna was snacking on some chocolate as he worked which he was told not to do any more.

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi, I thought we told you not to eat while you're working." Mukuro laughed again at the startled surprise on Tsuna's face.

"Hey. You would eat some too if you were forced to sign treaties all day long." Tsuna pointed an accusing finger at Mukuro before he held out a hand for the report Mukuro held. "How was the mission? Was the target…Assassinated?"

Tsuna couldn't help but stumble over the word as he hated the idea of sending somebody out to be killed. He also couldn't help but feel guilty, even if the person did unspeakable things to people or animals.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. But there was one thing I didn't like." Mukuro walked forward and dropped an indigo folder onto the desk before walking around and leaning beside Tsuna's chair.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked as he avoided looking at Mukuro beside him and continued to write.

Mukuro laughed creepily as he trapped Tsuna in the chair and leaned forward enough so that Tsuna's face was just a millimetre from his. Tsuna's face flamed as he tried to get Mukuro away from him. But Mukuro just leaned forward and gave him a bruising kiss. "I couldn't do that."

Mukuro ran out of the office before Tsuna could regain his bearings. He chuckled as he heard a frustrated groan come from Tsuna's office.


	6. Traitor

**Traitor**

The attack came fast.

Tsuna had walked into his office, just getting back from a meeting with the Varia to agree on guidelines. He was exhausted because Xanxus fought him on almost everything. It worked in the end though since he was able to walk into his office without getting anything broken.

But as he flipped the lamp on his desk on and walked around to sit down. He was tackled from behind as he was halfway to his chair. He hit the ground with an 'oaf' and tried to twist around to defend himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few strands of blue hair fall to the floor and he slumped against the floor. Mukuro laughed, flipping Tsuna over, and straddling his thighs.

"Mukuro, I have to work now." Tsuna said, fighting the blush that rose to his cheeks when Mukuro's face was mere millimeters away from his.

"Who says you can't take a break once in a while." Mukuro murmured as he kissed underneath Tsuna's jaw.

Tsuna moved so Mukuro had more access, now blushing furiously. "Reborn does. He'll kill me if I miss any more dead lines. Now get off already."

"I don't feel like it. It's been a while since we've done anything." Mukuro murmured against Tsuna's neck. Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine from Mukuro's breath and whined.

"If you don't get off of me in the next three seconds I will make sure you get nothing for two more months." Tsuna threatened as he pushed against Mukuro's chest.

"Mm, no. I'll just tie you down." Mukuro removed his mouth from Tsuna neck to his face, kissing random spots. "Plus, I don't think anybody would mind that much if you took a break."

Tsuna bucked and tried to roll Mukuro off of him. It worked and Tsuna felt a feeling of triumph. It didn't last as Mukuro just pulled Tsuna onto his lap and into a bruising kiss. Tsuna wound his arms around Mukuro's neck while Mukuro's went around his waist.

Tsuna pulled back so he could breathe, then blushed softly at the embarrassing position he was in. He slid off of Mukuro's lap and walked to the door. He opened it and pointed out to the hall. Mukuro raised an eyebrow in question.

"Leave before I kick you out myself." Tsuna said with determination.

Mukuro laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, have fun being alone in your office at 9 at night."

Tsuna kicked Mukuro's ankle and hissed, "thank you for the reminder. Now leave so I can sleep at least an hour tonight."

When Tsuna was about to close the door, Reborn walked over and stopped him. "Tsuna, why are you still in your office? You have a meeting with an important ally."

Tsuna felt a twinge of annoyance as he had no idea what Reborn was talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Reborn."

Reborn rolled his eyes as he wrenched Tsuna away from the door and towards Mukuro who was waiting on the other side. "That meeting. You and Mukuro haven't spent any time together lately and if I catch you in this office again tonight or tomorrow, I will make you live to regret it."

Tsuna sighed reluctantly as he muttered under his breath, "You traitor."

"Mind repeating that again, Dame-Tsuna?"

"No, no I'm fine."


End file.
